Older Love
by RyokoHokage
Summary: Asch and Luke have been married for nearly 20 years. They may be older, but their love is still strong. Too bad their eternal love can't keep their troubles away. When a mysterious jungle appears, it's up to Asch and Luke to investigate. *YAOI WARNING*


Asch was walking briskly through the hallways of the castle in Baticul. It had been nearly 14 years now since Asch had been crowned king of Kimlasca-Lanvaldear. He had just woken up, accidentally having fallen asleep in the library again. With many things to look over that evening and Asch had not realized the time had fallen late.

"You made me sleep alone again!", whined the hurt voice of some red head Asch knew very well.

Asch stopped and stood there for a moment, sighing. When he went to turn around, a certain Replica was instantly attached to his back.

"…. I didn't realize it had gotten so late… I didn't want to wake you by coming to bed, so I slept there…", Asch claimed.

"Lair… You were just too busy with those boring old papers again… Too busy to come to bed with your husband…", Luke whined more.

Luke had his head over Asch's shoulder and was now rubbing his head into Asch's neck. Asch blushed red from that, his neck was his weak spot. Asch couldn't concentrate on anything with that being attacked as it was now.

"…I…. I will…. Make it up to you later, Replica…. Just….Stop that…", Asch muttered, nearly begging.

Asch did not want to get any redder here in the hallway where anyone might appear.

"Alright~", said the grinning Luke.

Luke giggled lightly, having gotten what he wanted. Luke looked at Asch and frowned a little at his appearance. It wasn't Asch's choice in outfit that bothered him. Asch wore his usual outfit, a sleeveless black shirt with matching black pants. He also wore a kingly robe of black, which had a golden design on it. His dark brown belt added no real color at all. Asch always wore black, black, and more black.  
Luke wasn't frowning at Asch's gorgeous long red either. It was the ever-growing beard on Asch's face that Luke's face all in a scowl.

"…What?", Asch asked, noticing that displeased look.

Luke reached up and touched his face, rubbing his hands all over that hairy face.  
"…Is my Original under there?…. You need to shave…", noted Luke with a pout.

Asch took a moment to stare at his Replica's appearance, trying to find something to remark on. Luke was wearing a beautiful outfit of white. He wore long white pants and white boots with a black sole. His light brown belt holding up his pants for him, hiding his red underwear that read "I love the king 3 ". Luke's long white thin coat that was worn over a white tube top that Asch didn't much care for. It wasn't that Asch hated seeing those toned abs, it was that he hated everyone else being able to see them as well.

"..Humph… At least my shirt covers my belly…", Asch stated in his displeasure.

"I told you already! It's fashionable!", Luke said with a bigger pout.

Asch frowned more. He grabbed Luke's hand and pulled over closer. He wrapped his arms around his Dreck and held him closely.

"…I don't like everyone being able to see MY abs…", Asch muttered with his head looking down at them, a slight blush hitting his cheeks.

Luke blinked a few times, recovering from the sudden movement. He was blushing as well now.

"… Well I don't like that beard on MY face…", Luke retorted.

Asch looked up and they stared into each other's eyes while frowning for a while, until Asch sighed and shut his eyes.

"I'm far too busy to shave right now…", Asch said.

"Oh come on! You're standing in the middle of a hallway holding onto your replica! You can take a few minutes more to shave!", whined Luke.

As much as Luke loved being close like that, he wanted Asch to shave more. He just couldn't kiss his hairy faced Original, the beard tickled too much. Luke let go of Asch and took a step back. He took Asch's hand and started dragging him to the bathroom. He would make Asch shave it off now.

"TCH. Where are you taking me, Dreck? I have things to see to.", Asch complained as he was being dragged.

"To the bathroom! You need to shave it off .", Luke demanded.

"I'll do it later, I need to get back to-"

"But I can't kiss you when you're all hairy like that! It tickles!", cried Luke, who stood and turned around to give Asch that sad pouting Replica puppy dog look.

Defeated.

"..Tch…FINE DRECK… Make it fast then…", groaned Asch.

Luke grinned with victory as he pulled Asch the rest of the way to the bathroom. Once inside the bathroom, he sat Asch down on the chair that was there. Luke removed his white coat and placed it carefully to the side. Luke happily gathered all the necessary tools for shaving and set them down for future use. Luke started by wrapping a towel around Asch's neck. He grinned more and kissed Asch's forehead.  
Asch sighed silently and shut his eyes. He trusted his Replica with this task, though he would have done it faster himself. He allowed Luke to do the shaving for him, knowing that he would spend far longer fighting with him on it than just letting him do it.  
Luke smiled the entire time, carefully applying the shaving cream to that gross itchy scratchy hair that assaulted his Original's smooth skin. He then reached for the blade, taking it from its cover, and putting it to Asch's neck. Luke slowly moved it upward, being careful not to cut him with it. It took a long while, but Luke managed to shave that handsome face without a single cut.

"DONE!", Luke shouted happily.

Asch opened his eyes again and took the towel from his neck. He wiped his face off with it. He went to stand, tossing the towel to the side. However, Asch was suddenly forced back down into the chair. Luke had moved and was kissing Asch vigorously, putting that kingly butt back on the seat. Asch stared at Luke, but slowly closed his eyes and he kissed him back. Eventually, Asch went and tried to stand once more, but Luke stopped him by sitting on him riding style. That is when Asch separated their mouths.

"… What do you think you're doing, Replica?… You got your shave…. Now let me get back to work.", Asch spoke in a deeper tone.

"… I shaved that face… So that… I could… Do….This….", Luke muttered as he kissed Asch in between each segment.

"…. I don't have time for-"

"But we missed you last night…", interrupted the whining Luke again.

"…. WE?", Asch asked, raising a brow.

"….. Me and my friend…. My big… Long… Hard… Friend…", Luke stated seriously.

Luke leaned forward and whispered into Asch's ear, "… You know… The one you love to have inside of you…."

Asch blushed red and was about to reply when he was kissed yet again by those Replica lips. Luke knew just what to do here to get what he wanted from his king. He rubbed up on Asch's lap slowly as he slipped his tongue into his mouth. Asch slowly and reluctantly let his own tongue play back with Luke's wet and wildly moving tongue. Luke rubbed up on him a little faster as he slid Asch's robe down slightly. He kissed Asch's neck repeatedly.  
Asch had kept his want of this at bay, but Luke's assault on his neck pushed him closer to the edge. That's when Luke smirked with his hand slowly sliding down Asch's chest.

"… Feels like….Someone else wants it too…", Luke said with his sly little smirk growing.

Asch grew a little redder as he opened his eyes halfway and stared at that Replica of his.

"… Shut up and touch me…", Asch muttered, putting his hand behind Luke's head and slamming their lips together.

Luke wiggled slightly from the sudden hard kiss, but the blush on his face showed he didn't mind it. Luke slid his hands down further and felt the belt that guarded the gate to paradise. He undid the belt and opened Asch's pants, sliding his hand into them. Luke ran his hand gently over that stiff thing he had felt with his own hardened one while he had been rubbing up on him.  
Asch's blush matched Luke's perfectly as a shiver of pleasure ran through his spine. Luke felt that shiver and pulled away from the kiss, chuckling slightly. Luke rubbed his nose against Asch's cheek, moving it next against the side of Asch's nose. Luke kissed on Asch's neck once more before he lowered his head to do something far more productive.  
Asch watched as he saw his Replica move slowly off him and down to the floor. Luke knelt down on the ground and put his mouth closer to a certain someone's erect member. Luke breathed a warm breath on it, sending yet another pleasure shiver through Asch's body. Luke smiled as he stuck out his tongue and licked over the tip of it. Asch shut his eyes for a moment as his face turned one shade redder. Luke enthusiastically began to lick the entire thing, all over it. It caused Asch to take in a few steep breaths on occasion.  
Luke stopped licking it suddenly and lifted his head up. He grinned at Asch, a line of blush covering his face. That made Asch want him even more. Luke saw that look of desire on Asch's face and lowered his head once more. Luke didn't go back to licking it, instead, he took hold of it with his hands and put his lips over the tip. Luke shut his eyes and used his tongue to play with it a little bit.  
Asch felt the tongue movement and let a low moan escape his lips. Upon hearing those sounds from Asch, Luke slowly slid down over more of it, surrounding it with his warm wet mouth as far as it could go. It triggered a long fervent moan from Asch, also causing him to slam his eyes shut.  
Luke moved his head upwards, sliding his Original's enormous object out of his mouth. Luke did not keep it out for long. He wanted to hear more of Asch's great moans. Luke stuck his mouth over it fully once again and did the same as before, only this time, he felt the tip of it nearing his lips and forced it all back inside.  
Asch was moaning out just as Luke wanted. They were long slowly moans, deep in tone. Asch placed his hands on Luke's head, feeling the motion of it more now. As Luke continued to suck, Asch slowly leaned more forward, hunching over him. Asch was getting close now, close to that final moment. Asch felt it getting closer, felt it all building up inside there.

"….Mmmm…. Luke….I'm….. I'm going to… AH!", gasped Asch as he gripped onto Luke's head tightly.

Luke had just moved his head upwards and upon Asch gripping his hair tightly, had removed what he had had in his mouth. With Luke's mouth not there to take it when Asch climaxed, all of Asch's mess went onto Luke's face. Asch let go of Luke's hair and stared at him. Luke blinked at him with his now sticky white covered face.  
Luke beamed and licked over his own lip, tasting that Original seed. Luke abruptly moved up and kissed Asch. Luke wrapped his arms around Asch's neck. Asch in turn wrapped his arms around Luke's middle. Luke leaned back a little and looked at Asch.

"Now both our faces are dirty.", Luke said with his happy look.

"… I'm sure that's not all that will be.", Asch replied with a smirk.

Luke laughed a little, finding it cute that Asch wanted it as bad as he did now. Luke kissed him as he undid his own belt this time and opened up his pants. Asch gripped onto Luke's arms and together they started to stand. Asch slid out of his robe as they stood, leaving it there on the chair. Asch's pants fell to the ground as soon he was up enough. Luke let his own pants drop down as well.  
Asch broke the kiss and looked down. He saw that red underwear Luke was wearing and sweat dropped because of them. He said nothing as he pulled them down and let out Luke's B.L.H.F. (Big Long Hard Friend).  
Asch moved away, turned around, and bent himself over, resting his upper body on the nearby vanity.  
Luke saw that naked backside and rushed over to it, nearly tripping on his pants that were around his ankles. Luke grabbed Asch's middle with his arms and hugged him tightly. Luke licked Asch's back and then sucked on a small area of it until he was convinced that it would leave a mark. Luke moved one of his hands up and touched his own face, making his hand wet with that white mess. He lowered his hand and touched Asch's entrance to make it wet too. Asch blushed from that wet feeling and his entrance twitched on its own. Luke smirked at that and raised his hand again to that soft back.  
Luke caressed Asch's back as he slowly lowered his hands to Asch's hips. He grabbed onto them and slid the hard erect part of himself into Asch's backside hard. Asch screamed out in a lust-filled ecstasy that only his husband could provide. Luke let it sit in there for a moment before he pulled it out and thrust himself deeper into Asch.  
Asch cried out, louder than before, and leaned more down onto the table. His face grew into a deep shade of red from his Replica entering him so hard like that. Asch felt him there, hitting his spot deep inside, and was hard again from it. Luke was moaning out with Asch now since Asch was so tight there. That backside of Asch's felt like it was begging for it.  
Luke did not relent at all. He continued to thrust into Asch hard and with great vigor. Luke had missed his king last night and was now going to take his fill. They both began to sweat as it continued. Their combined moaning filled the room and could have been heard down the hallway should someone be there. Asch started to call out Luke's name as he drew closer to the end point once again. Luke began to pant out Asch's name in return. Luke thrust into Asch one final time as he climaxed into him with a final call of his name. Asch felt his Replica's seed deep inside him and came out as well. They both were panting hard and Luke leaned down over Asch, hugging his back once more.  
Luke looked very satisfied now. He grinned with glee and kissed Asch's back. He took himself out of him before standing up all the way. Asch blushed still from the mess inside of him now. Asch took a long deep breath before he too stood up.

"Hehe. Now the king needs to take a bath before going to eat breakfast.", teased Luke with a mighty grin.

Asch was in a good mood from his release and didn't glare at Luke for that. Asch moved over to him and kissed Luke passionately.

"… You need one too…", Asch replied.

Luke with his grin moved over to the large bath and started to run the warm water. Asch watched his Replica do this as he removed his boots and the rest of his clothing. Asch suddenly had a bad feeling that something ominous somewhere was happening.


End file.
